Mending a Heart
by Duckie-bumblebeez
Summary: Sakura was left all alone. She moves to Hong Kong to live with her cousin. Will she be able to smile again? S+S


Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me! Please don't sue!  
  
Bob the brain: Hey in this story I am bumblebeez's helper!! MT Can't do the job!  
  
MT: HEY!!!!!  
  
BB: get out of the story MT!!! Hey welcome to my new story! I haven't updated Famous Cherry blossom because I have been busy and I couldn't figure out how to end it if you have any ideas e-mail me! Thanx  
  
MT: You are just throwing me in the trash!! WAAAHHH  
  
*Bob stuffs MT in a box and mails her off to Austria*  
  
Bob: that takes care of her now on with the story!!  
  
Mending a Heart Ch 1- Hong Kong  
  
BB: By the way I am typing this story while listing to the song Shiawase no mahou it is very good check it out!!  
  
  
  
A young girl, around the age of 17, waited at the airport. She had short chocolate-brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a jade green dress with cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Her hair was tied up in two pigtails above her head, with some strands hanging down her face. The girl had with her a yellow teddy bear with white wings, this was her only friend in the world now.  
  
A few weeks ago her mother, father, and brother were killed in a car crash. She was left alone in Japan with no family. The child service found some relatives who lived in Hong Kong, a cousin and an aunt. That is why she was waiting at the airport. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
A year before her parents died her father told her that she was the chosen card mistress. This is where the bear comes in, for he isn't a bear at all, but Sakura's guardian Kero. Sakura's father also told her all about Clow Reed and the Clow cards. He told her that Clow Reed had chosen her to be the next ruler of the cards, and Kero was to be her guardian. Kero was there to offer her support when she was in trouble and protect her and the cards in all ways possible.  
  
"Sakura," Kero whispered in the young girls ear, " it is time to board our plane."  
  
Sakura then made her way up to the gate pausing to look around at her now old home. She would be leaving all of her memories and friends in Japan, causing a part of her to never be the same.  
  
When she arrived in Hong Kong she saw a girl about her age holding up a sign with her name on it.  
  
[ She must be me cousin] Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Sakura then walked slowly to the girl holding up the sign. The young girl had waist length black hair and amethyst colored eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a lace trim on the collar. She smiled when she saw Sakura walk up to her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tomoyo Daibouji. Are you Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"Yep," was all Sakura said.  
  
On her way to Hong Kong she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't show any signs of kindness to the people here, because she couldn't make new friends for the fear of losing them. It would be too hard.  
  
Tomoyo then showed Sakura her car and took the young emerald-eyed girl to her house. While in the car she tried to make conversation with Sakura but all Sakura would do was frown and answer Tomoyo's questions with either a nod or shake of her head. Never once did Sakura smile.  
  
Once they got to Tomoyo's house Sakura met her aunt and then was shown to her room on the second floor.  
  
"This is where you can stay Sakura," Tomoyo said with a warm smile on her face. Sakura stepped inside and looked around. The room had light pink walls and a warm feeling. It gave Sakura a safe feeling, almost making her smile once again after the accident.  
  
Tomoyo noticed this and decided to try and become friends again.  
  
"Pretty isn't it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, it reminds me of my old room," Sakura said finally managing to talk to her cousin.  
  
Sakura then walked over to her new bed and sat the small yellow guardian down. Tomoyo noticed the bear. She walked over to it and took a closer look at it.  
  
"Cute stuffed animal," Tomoyo said. This caused Kero to get angry. He didn't like to be called a stuffed animal. Forgetting to hide the fact that he wasn't alive he yelled at Tomoyo, "WHOM ARE YOU CALLING A STUFFED ANIMAL?"  
  
Tomoyo jumped back in surprise and Sakura rushed over and tried to silence the angered guardian.  
  
"That. That stuffed anima just talked," Tomoyo said.  
  
[Great] Sakura thought to herself, [now how am I going to explain this?]  
  
"Sakura, why can it talk?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well I guess I can tell you but promise me you won't tell anybody else about this," the young gil said to her cousin.  
  
"I promise, just tell me what it is."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said. She then told her about being the card mistress and Kero her guardian.  
  
"Wow! That is so cool, you have magic just like the Li clan!"  
  
"What is the Li clan," Sakura asked wondering how they could have magic also.  
  
"The Li clan is the most powerful clan in all of Hong Kong. They are really rich and possess magical powers. The leader of the clan is Syaoran Li. You will meet him tomorrow at school. He is so cute, but he is also very mean and doesn't talk to people much."  
  
"You mean, the leader of the Li clan is our age?"  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo replied smiling at her new friend and cousin.  
  
[ I guess I can talk to Tomoyo and become friends with her] Sakura thought to herself, [but nobody else besides her. I also need to find out who this Syaoran Li is. How can his clan possess magic?]  
  
Tomoyo interrupted her thoughts when she told her she was going to bed.  
  
"You better go to bed too. If you want to be well rested for school tomorrow," She told Sakura as she walked out the door.  
  
[She is right. I need my sleep. I will figure the answer to my questions tomorrow.]  
  
Sakura then told Kero goodnight and got into her new bed. She fell fast asleep. Tomorrow she would attend her new school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bob: All done with that chappie so hows ya like it so far?  
  
BB: Please review! It would help me get to know what I need to work on!  
  
Bob: Yeah being her brain I could learn some more.  
  
BB: Hey! Because it is the break I will be able to post more often! So be prepared for some new stories and maybe a new chapter tho famous cherry blossom!!  
  
Bob: stay tuned!! 


End file.
